Drawing
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Mike comes rushing out of his room still trying to get dressed, distress clearly written on his face. What is going on? And how can the Graceland team help the man? Sad story.
1. Chapter 1

A little thing that would not leave me alone last night after I watched the new episode. In hopes of getting it out of my mind so I could focus on my NCIS story 'Rules' I give to you...Drawing! Yes, it's sad and I'm evil and I really have no clue how the thought even came into my mind. Still...okay!

**SAD STORY! **There, that's you're warning. It's sad. I own nothing! Please, review and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Briggs," Johnny smiled tipping his glass towards me, "We going to the beach soon?"

As the man talked my eyes quickly darted around the room. Everyone was in the kitchen or the living room since it was only around six in the morning. Seemed like so far today was going to be a relaxing day.

At least that's what I thought until I heard a door get thrown up. Spinning around I watched Mike, shirtless pulling up his jeans, crash through the hallway. Never thought I'd see the man look this flustered.

It wasn't just the clothes that looked out of place, but the emotions on his face. He looked so lost and scared and angry. Even with all the situations I knew he'd be going into never did I think he'd look like this.

"Mike," I started only to have him actually push me out of the way.

Without thinking I moved forward and grabbed his arm. I wasn't expecting the fist that came swinging at my face, but I was able to dodge and get a hold of his wrist before he did any damage.

Everyone else was now on alert waiting to see if I'd need help controlling Mike. That was not something I had ever thought I'd think. The man was like me in control even when nothing was going to plan.

"Calm down," I tired to soothe as his movements got more violent.

"Let me go," Mike basically growled, "Just let me the fuck go!"

Looking up at Charlie I tightened my grip knowing that with the state the man was in hurting her, or anyone for that matter, was a very real problem. Still, she was one the one that he was closest with.

"Mike," Charlie said in her most calming voice, "You need to calm down."

"I need to get the fuck out of here," Mike cussed his body starting to shake from either fear or anger.

"You know Briggs isn't going to let you go without you calming down first. Come on, tell me what's wrong. We'll figure it out."

"Figure it out? Figure it out?! There's nothing to figure out! It came back!"

"What came back?"

"The cancer!"

Every ounce of strength seemed to slip out of Mike as that word fell from his lips angrily. Grunting slightly as I took on the younger mans full weight I let my mind go over his file.

Nothing in there said that he had ever had cancer. That left someone that he cared around. And whoever that was seemed to have gotten it more than once. Probably more than twice even.

"Who has cancer, Mike?" I asked softly.

"Holly Reid," Mike replied his voice choked with tears, "She's six, Briggs. She's only six!"

Sighing I looked at everyone else and saw that, one of the few times, none of them were hiding their emotions. Everyone was saddened by what Mike had said and the amount of emotions ripping through him.

"Where is she?" Charlie inquired stepping closer to the man.

"She's here," Mike swallowed hard, "There's this experimental treatment that her parents had gotten her into. We thought it was working. She was healthy for six months, but…"

"It came back."

For the first time since I had grabbed a hold of him Mike looked up. Tears were quietly streaming down his face as his eyes held the most heartbreaking look I had ever seen.

Slowly letting go of the man almost completely Charlie stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. Soon both of their bodies were shaking as the sobs fell from Mike.

"They can't give her anymore treatments because of the experimental one she did," Mike said after a few moments, "She's just going to…"

No one had to hear the ending of the sentence to know what Mike meant. Holly was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Something that was ripping Mike to shreds.

"Please, Briggs," Mike suddenly turned to me begging, "You have to let me go. Please. I can't just sit here and know that she's…Please!"

"Of course," I answered quickly, "Go."

Mike nodded in thanks and started to go towards the door only to freeze. His shoulders were hunched like he was trying to figure something out before they straightened and looked around the house.

"You guys should come," Mike finally said his voice calmer than before.

"Mike…" Johnny started.

"Holly knows I'm in the FBI. The first time she was sick we'd sit there and think of different code names for me to have. Still, I know she worries. Not just that I'll get hurt and…But that I'll be alone. I want her to know that I have people who have my back. People keeping me safe."

Sighing softly I grabbed my jacket and nodded towards Mike. I did not want to see a little girl that was dying, but if she wanted to know Mike wasn't in this alone before she went I could give her that.

Mike gave me a grateful smile before everyone else slowly got up and joined us by the door. They seemed as hesitant as I was, but they were doing it for a little girl and they knew it.

Soon Mike and I were making our way through the hospital. The rest of the team was waiting awhile before following us, two at a time. We might be here for Holly, but we still needed to be careful.

Pausing outside a door I watched Mike take a few deep breaths before knocking and opening it. I couldn't see what was in the room yet, but by the slight faultier in Mike's steps I knew to prepare myself.

"Hey Holly," Mike smiled sadly.

"Mike," a soft, but rough voice said before going into a coughing fit.

Finally getting into the room I used every ounce of control I had not to gasp. Mike had said Holly was six years old, but she was so skinny and sickly I couldn't believe that was her age.

Her black hair was short, like it was just coming back, and messy. Part of me wondered how long exactly it had been growing. Though it didn't matter. It was just making her look even more pale than she was.

It was her eyes though. Her hazel eyes that caught my attention. By now I knew she was aware of everything that was going on, but her eyes were still dancing with happiness.

Holly was only six years old and she was going to die. How was it possible that she looked so happy and content? It just didn't seem like any of this was real. At least, I didn't want it to be.

"Hey," Mike soothed rubbing her back gently, "Want some water?"

"I…I'm ok…Okay," Holly stuttered trying to catch her breath, "Friend?"

"Yeah, I brought a friend. Holly Reid, this is Paul…"

Mike froze mid-sentence when he realized that he was about to saw my real name. No one else was in the room, but our names were everything in this line of work. If they found out who we really were it would end badly for everyone.

"I'm Paul Briggs," I finished for him while stepping forward, "I work with Mike."

"Holly," the little girl responded happily, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Paul."

"You too, Miss Holly. Some of our other friends are coming soon. If you feel up to it."

Holly nodded her head a few times before a soft yawn fell from her lips. Her eyes were sparkling even more as she turned to Mike and opened her arms so she could wrap the man in a hug.

Behind Holly's back I watched a look of despair come to the mans face. This whole thing was breaking his heart, but I had no doubt that he was going to be with Holly until the end.

Before anything else could be said the door opened once more revealing Johnny and Charlie. Both of them looked lost for a second before they put on their game faces and stepped into the room.

"Holly," Mike said pulling away slightly, "These are two of our other friends Johnny and Charlie."

"Hi," Holly waved.

Both of them offered the little girl a smile while Mike stood up and grabbed a small cup and a shaking it. A frown came to his lips as he looked up at me. He started to go to the door only to have me block his path.

"I'll get it," I nodded taking the cup.

"Thanks," Mike sighed softly, "Holly, how about Mr. Paul here goes and gets you some juice? Does that sound good?"

"Pineapple, please?"

Smiling softly at the little girl I took my leave and took a deep breath. I didn't know what I was expecting to see when I went into that hospital room, but Holly wasn't it at all.

She was dying. There was no way around that, but she was so…I couldn't even describe it. All I knew was that she had more strength in her than I had and I hated that she would never grow up.

Sighing I made my way to the nurses station and asked for the juice Holly wanted. She shook her head softly as she told me that they didn't have any pineapple juice and offered me something else.

Shaking my head back I said that I'd just run out and get some. She didn't have long left and if Holly wanted something as simple as pineapple juice. Well, that was something I could give her.

It took awhile for me to get back to the hospital so when I opened the door once more the whole team was in the room. And by everyone staring at me I knew that they had been talking about me.

"And that is how Mr. Paul saved the entire house with his pancakes," Johnny grinned causing everyone to start laughing.

"Laugh it up," I smiled, "But we all know someone would have gotten hurt if I didn't do what I did."

That started everyone laughing harder as Mike took the drink from my hand and poured it into Holly's cup. As he handed it to her she offered a thank you to both of us before taking a drink.

The next hour was filled with everyone telling random stories about our different investigations. Of course no one was really going into a lot of detail and some things were being skipped over, but it was making Holly happy.

All to soon though yawns were slipping from Holly's lips as her eyes tried to shut. Mike smiled sadly before kissing her forehead once more and looking up at me with those pain filled eyes.

"I think it's time for us to go," I said standing up.

"Go save the world," Holly grinned sleepily.

"Exactly. Save the world. It was nice meeting you, Miss Holly."

"You too, Mr. Paul."

As the rest of the team took their leave I told Mike that I'd call him if we needed anything. He could stay in the hospital with Holly for as long as he wanted. I wasn't going to gall him away unless I had to.

It was almost three days later when Mike finally walked into the house. Saying he looked worse for wear was an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed where he stood.

The look of utter devastation was on his face once more and that told me everything I needed to know. Holly had passed away sometime in the past few days and Mike had been there.

"Do you guys mind?" Mike asked holding up a piece of paper.

Shaking our heads we watched the young man walk to the refrigerator and place the paper on it. It was a drawing done with a more than shaky hand, but it was something I already loved.

The entire team was there. All of us wearing our Kevlar vests with, what I thought, were looks of determination on our faces. A small rainbow in the background with the word 'Shh' drawn into it.

"She wanted you to know," Mike shakily started, "That she's happy that we all found each other. And thank you for watching over me like she's watching over us."

Smiling slightly I patted Mike on the back my eyes never leaving the drawing. The team gathered around Mike without saying a word. Not that anything needed to be said.

"Promise, Holly," I muttered finally looking at Mike, "I'll watch him."


	2. Sequel

Since everyone has been amazing with reviewing this story I've decided to help you out and answer that question running though everyone's mind.

How does Mike know Holly?

Check out the sequel to 'Drawing'… 'Birthday'!

(Forewarning there is mentions of some things so check out the warning before hand people. And yes…The sadness of the story continues.)


End file.
